You who came from the star Versi HunTao
by EXO29
Summary: FF ini di angkat dari Drama Korea yang berjudul You who came from the star. jadi ini bukan plagiat, tetapi hanya ingin membuat versi Huntaonya saja. HunTao - Sehun dan Tao


Title: **From the star versi Huntao**  
Category: Molla (?)  
Author: Nella Wu  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T

Warning : INI BUKAN CERITA SAYA! INI DRAMKOR KIM SOOHYUN SAYA HANYA BUAT VERSI HUNTAONYA SAJA  
Genre: Romance/Tragedi  
Updated: 08-18-14

* * *

**Chapter 1: PROLOG**

* * *

**You who came from the star**

.

.

.

**HunTao – Sehun &amp; Tao**

.

.

.

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

**Sejarah Dinasti Joseon, kitab Gwanghae Vol 20 Tahun 25 Septermber.**

_Joseon, 25 Agustus 1609_

Tepat di pagi hari, seluruh korea selatan gempar karena adanya piring terbang. Angin terus menghembus kencang, menerpa pasir dan membuatnya melayang di udara. Mereka memejamkan matanya untuk menghindari pasir-pasir yang berterbang. Mereka kembali menoleh menatap sesuatu yang ada di langit. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan yang langka ini. pemandangan piring terbang yang menabjubkan.

...

Di lain tempat, di atas perbukitan terlihat segrombolan pengawal sedang menemani sang putri. Mereka terdiam sedih dan ada beberapa juga yang menangis. Seorang dayang nampak menangis tersedu-sedu melihat kereta –tempat tuan putrinya bersinggah.

"Hiks.. hiks" isak dayang itu, dayang itu merasa ada tekanan batin antara dirinya dan juga tuan putri. Bahkan bukan lagi sebuah gosip jika kedua yeoja itu memiliki hubungan persahabatan yang begitu kental. Mereka selalu hidup bersama, walaupun dayang kecil itu 1 tahun lebih tua daripada tuan putrinya.

"berhentilah menangis, baekhyun! Kau akan semakin membuat tuan putri sedih" ucap ibu dari dayang itu.

"bagaimana aku bisa berhenti menangis eomma! Aku tidak bisa melihat tuan putri menjanda di usia muda. Dia bahkan belum bertemu dengan suaminya dan sekarang dia hidup sebagai seorang janda seumur hidupnya. Bahkan keluarganya pun melarang tuan putri untuk kembali ke istana. Aturan macam apa itu! ini sungguh tidak adil!" dayang baekhyun masih menangis, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga merasakan kesedihan tuan putrinya itu.

Eomma byun juga menangis, ia mendongak agar air matanya tidak menetes. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat piring terbang di atas langit sana. Eomma byun menarik tangan anaknya, "Akkkhhh...a-apa it-itu?"

Mereka saling memengang tangan, ketakukan.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang ketika piring terbang itu akan mendarat. Dedaunan dan ranting yang jatuhpun melayang di udara. Menghambur menerpa paras orang-orang yang melihatnya. Mereka berteriak ketakutan, begitu juga dengan tuan putri yang ada di dalam.

Tuan putri yang awalnya menangis, kini berhenti. Ia menoleh kekanan-kekiri saat beberapa dayang dan pengawal berteriak histeris. Tuan putri membuka jendela kereta. Ia melihat situasi di luar yang begitu kacau. Ia bahkan sempat melihat piring terbang yang ada di langit.

Kereta angkat itu terhuyung kekanan dan kekiri. Mereka kehilangan kesaimbangan.

"Buka!"

"Buka pintunya!"

"Keluarkan aku!"

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Kedua pengawal itu masih setia mengangkat kereta. Walaupun kereta itu masih terhuyung kesana dan kesini.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang di banding sebelumnya. Bahkan pohon kecil pun bisa terbang di terpa oleh angin.

Wusssh

Kereta angkat itu kini terbang di udara, sementara kedua pengawal yang mengangkat tadi terlempar jauh. Bahkan bukan hanya kedua pengawal, tetapi semua pengawal dan dayang itu ikut terlempar.

Dugh

Kereta angkat itu terbanting ke tanah kemudian berhambur lagi ke sisi jurang.

Trak

Hanya berjarak beberapa senti, kereta itu bisa terjatuh.

Sang putri yang ada di dalam kereta menoleh kebelakang, tepat di jendela kereta. Ia ketakutan sekarang, kedua tangannya mencengkram kalung –yang pernah di berikan baekhyun sebagai tanda persahabatan. Tuan putri memejamkan matanya, merasakan tetesan air mata membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya. "Tuhan tolong aku!" tetersan air mata itu kini jatuh, mulai terbang di udara dan...

...Semua berhenti...

Semuanya terlihat tak bergerak, waktupun tak berani berputar. Bahkan dedaunan yang terbang berhenti dan tetap melayang di udara. Namun tidak untuk namja tinggi berbaju serba putih. Namja yang memiliki ekspresi datar ini berjalan melewati dedaunan dan orang-orang yang melayang. Ia menyingkirkan daun dan ranting yang menghalangi pandangannya. Dan pada akhirya, ia berjalan menuju kereta angkat dan menariknya.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum tipis, dan...

Wusssh

Semua kembali normal, angin kembali berhembus dan menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan. Namun tak berlangsung lama, semuanya berhenti. Angin kembali normal dan dedaunan terjatuh.

Tao, tuan putri kecil itu menoleh kebingunan. Ia masih mengisak namun berhenti menangis. Ia menatap pintu kereta yang terbuka. Ia menatap sesosok ahjushi yang membuka pintu kereta, ahjushi itu mengulurkan tangannya –berniat untuk membantu tao.

"Gwenchanayo?"

TBC/END?

enaknya GS atau Yaoi ya? kasih saran ne?


End file.
